Questions and Answers
by GypsyPriestess
Summary: Late Season 11 spoilers possible! Dean has a question only God can answer, and that's just the beginning... Rated Destiel


_Author's note: Spoiler alert: set somewhere after season 11 episode 20, so if you're not there yet,you might want to wait a bit before reading! I started this story thinking it was going to be just a short one-shot. The idea evolved as I wrote, so if you enjoy it, let me know and I'll keep going :)_

 **Questions and Answers**

Chapter 1 – Chuck

God was in the middle of his favorite book when he heard the beginning of a prayer that he'd been waiting for for a while. "Damn Winchesters always did have the worst timing. I was just getting to the good part." He marked his page and flashed the bunker just as Dean finished saying...

"Um, God, I mean Chuck, if you've got a minute, I have a question..." Dean looked up, and jumped nearly a foot. "Wow, I wasn't even sure you'd have time for me, what with trying to figure out how to beat your sister and all. But here you are, so, umm...I was wondering...the Bible and like almost every church, they say...well, they say...you know the whole Adam and Eve thing..." Dean trailed off, obviously struggling with what he was trying to say. "I mean, is that really something that you feel that strongly about? Because none of the angels really seem to care one way or the other, and I just can't help but think that if you cared that much they'd care right?"

Chuck sat down in the chair corner of the room. Dean was looking at him expectantly, and even though he is God, he had been known to say things the wrong way, especially when talking to a Winchester. So, despite the fact that Dean looked like he could explode at any moment, and in spite of, or maybe because, the fact that he had been expecting this and had prepared his answer, he wanted to take a moment before speaking.

"You know Dean, of all the things humans have done since I gave them free will, you've actually just asked about one of my biggest disappointments." He took a deep breath, and looked the hunter in the eye. What he saw there made him realize that he had already messed up, and he rushed to fix it before it got out of control. "I didn't mean that the way you think Dean," he blurted. "I'm not very good at this, trying to explain myself to people. What I meant was I created humans with infinite capacity for love, and then I gave them the free will to enjoy it with no restrictions, and somehow or another, they managed to lock themselves into a very narrow and honestly sad definition of love. This was never what I wanted. Love is love. My sons and daughters don't care because I don't care. I'd be a lot happier if everyone would just...I can't believe I'm going to say this, it's been so overused, but...love as thou wilt. That's the way it was meant to be." He realized he had looked away from the hunter, and turned back to face those green eyes, hoping that he had managed to put Dean's mind at ease.

He had only a moment to realize that there were tears on Dean's face before there was a crack of wings and Castiel was in the room, battle ready with angel blade in hand. He saw the that instant that his son realize there was no threat to the hunter, that it was just Dean and his Father in the room. He took advantage of the seconds before Dean fully realized Cas's presence to silently explained to the angel what had happened.

"Dean, I think you got the answer you needed. But if you need anything else from me, just call. For now, I need to get back to trying to figure out how to contain Amara." And with that said, God went back to his book, leaving the hunter and the angel alone.

He had lied, he wasn't busy trying to figure out how to contain his sister. He already knew that alone he couldn't do it. But there was no way he could tell the Winchesters his plan until they were both a little bit more emotionally stable, and now that Dean had finally asked the question and gotten his answer, he hoped it wouldn't be too long before Dean, at least, was ready for what needed to be done. He wished that he knew what would help Sam get there, but even God can't know everything...


End file.
